Sandcastles
by Firaga Productions
Summary: The Sandbox was their favourite place in the world. At least, when they were 3 years old and still had each other.


**Sandcastles**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>01-12-2011_

_If Firaga Productions owned Digimon, she sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction. _

The Sandbox was their favourite place in the entire world. At least, when they were 3 and they still had each other.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, blue day in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan. It was a Saturday afternoon, a perfect day to bring your kids to the park. It seemed as if that was everyone's plan for the day. The grass was green, the weather was warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.<p>

"I don't like all these people, Mama," a 3 year old boy said, clutching his mother's hand. His identical twin brother smiled reassuringly and took his hand.  
>"It's okay, Kouji. There's room for us."<p>

The mother of the two boys smiled to herself, and held her son's hand even tighter. She found herself constantly amazed at the bond between her twin sons. Her elder twin, Kouichi, took his role of older brother very seriously, in his own 3 year old way. Her sons were completely inseperable, not even able to bear sleeping in different rooms from each other. They slept within arms reach of each other, so that when one had a nightmare the other was available for comfort. She remembered waking up to wails coming from their room. She jumped out of her own bed and ran to the room, only to find the tears subsiding, and Kouji wrapped safely in his twin brother's arms. It amazed her to think that, even at age 3, they knew how to be a comfort to one another.

The family reached their destination: The Sandbox. Kouichi and Kouji grinned upon sight of it. It was the biggest sandbox in the world, according to their 3 year old minds. They loved building castles and inventing stories to go along with it. All of their stories somehow involved twin heroes of some sort. They were only 3 of course, so character development and originality would come with time. Until then, however, their twin heroes always seemed to have similar temperaments to the writers of their stories.

"We need more sand there," the bossier twin said to his older brother. Kouichi simply smiled and complied, as he often did. Kouji was always the bossier of the two, and Kouichi the more compliant. "And I think we should make some knights to go in front of it. You know, so the kings don't have to .. not have knights."  
>"Sounds good to me, Kouji," Kouichi replied. The two went to work immediately on their masterpiece. They worked for another 5 minutes, which felt like hours in their minds, until a shadow obstructed their vision.<p>

"What are you squirts doin' in my sandbox?"

An older kid was standing over them, arms crossed, menacing stare intact. Kouji, who had always had a more fiery temper, stood in front of the bully, his hands on his hips in anger.

"I don't see your name on it!" he retorted, sticking his tongue out. The bully shook his head, and traced the perimeter of the sandbox with his index finger.

"Everything in this box is mine because I said so. And I don't think I told you guys it was okay to be here!"  
>"The sandbox is for everyone, and I think you're just a...a bully! You don't own anything!"<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

Before anyone could react, the bully pushed his opponent down..right into the castle they had been building only minutes before. Kouji's eyes widened in shock, before tears began to form. His castle, his life's work, had just been destroyed. He, like any 3 year old on a project, had put his whole heart into it, and it now felt like he had nothing more to live for. On top of that, his head hurt from the landing, and the bully's teasing wasn't helping his pride.

"Crybaby! Crybaby! You're nothing but a crybaby!" the bully taunted, laughing loudly.  
>"Leave my brother alone!"<p>

Kouichi had jumped up in a rare display of temper and outrage. He pushed the bully to the edge of the sandbox and glared angrily.

"Get out of the sandbox, and don't come back until you can play nice!" Kouichi yelled. The bully flushed, and ran away before Kouichi's yelling attracted an adult who could punish him. The twin turned his attention to his younger brother, who was still sniffling.

"Are you okay, Kouji?" he asked, helping his brother stand up. Kouji nodded and wiped a tear with the back of his hand.  
>"That jerk destroyed our castle and hurt my head," Kouji said quietly, displaying a vulnerability only his brother ever saw.<br>"You know what the cool thing about that is, though?"  
>"What?" Kouji stared in disbelief.<br>"We can build another castle!"

Kouji sniffled a bit, then smiled at his brother. The brothers knelt back into the sand and began building and inventing different stories, this time themed around two twin kings who had to stop the Big Bully from destroying their castles. And the two built and imagined for the rest of the day, until their mother called that it was time to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I was writing some musings about the little kid warriors, and this came to mind. I like the idea of Kouji not having to be so strong when he had his brother around to protect him. 'Tis my first publish on FFnet, so constructive reviews (and a bit of encouragement) are welcomed. :)


End file.
